Freakshow
Freakshow was the third HorrorClix 1.0 set. Released in May 2007, the set had a strong carnival theme, with highly evocative and interconnected flavor text describing a dangerous travelling carnival staffed by monsters and run by a demonic Ringmaster. While the carnival is never given a name within the flavor text, a convention exclusive HeroClix/HorrorClix crossover map released later that year was titled "Stephen Bros. Carnival". Set List # FS-001 Vampire Roustabout R # FS-002 Vampire Roustabout E # FS-003 Bloody Tom V # FS-004 Wildman R # FS-005 Wildman E # FS-006 Wildman of Borneo V # FS-007 Wolfboy R # FS-008 Wolfboy E # FS-009 Jak-Jak The Wolf Boy V # FS-010 Cannibal Clowns R # FS-011 Cannibal Clowns E # FS-012 Snack Pack V # FS-013 Escape Artist R # FS-014 Escape Artist E # FS-015 Voodini V # FS-016 Hungry Bertha R # FS-017 Hungry Bertha E # FS-018 Big Big Bertha V # FS-019 Kuranes R # FS-020 Kuranes E # FS-021 King Kuranes V # FS-022 Firebreather R # FS-023 Firebreather E # FS-024 Scorch V # FS-025 Zombie Ventriloquist R # FS-026 Zombie Ventriloquist E # FS-027 Morty and Chuckles V # FS-028 Monster Patrol R # FS-029 Monster Patrol E # FS-030 Bailey and Jameson V # FS-031 Knife Thrower R # FS-032 Knife Thrower E # FS-033 The Great Slicini V # FS-034 Carny R # FS-035 Carny E # FS-036 Skell V # FS-037 Snake Oil Salesman R # FS-038 Snake Oil Salesman E # FS-039 Dr. Barker V # FS-040 Undead Vendor R # FS-041 Undead Vendor E # FS-042 Southpaw V # FS-043 Freddie Von Bludd R # FS-044 Alex Von Bludd E # FS-045 Von Bludd Brothers V # FS-046 Officer 7 R # FS-047 Officer 13 E # FS-048 Officer Friendly V # FS-049 Gypsy Seer R # FS-050 Gypsy Seer E # FS-051 Madame Gehenna V # FS-052 Phantom Maneater R # FS-053 Phantom Maneater E # FS-054 Snuggles V # FS-055 Bat Boy R # FS-056 Bat Boy E # FS-057 Eddie The Bat Boy V # FS-058 Victorian Vampire R # FS-059 Victorian Vampire E # FS-060 Gerard V # FS-061 Fan Dancer R # FS-062 Fan Dancer E # FS-063 Crimson V # FS-064 Flying Monkeys R # FS-065 Flying Monkeys E # FS-066 Lost Winkies V # FS-067 Zombie Strongman R # FS-068 Zombie Strongman E # FS-069 Herculon V # FS-070 Animal Tamer R # FS-071 Animal Tamer E # FS-072 Alana V # FS-073 Firefighter R # FS-074 Firefighter E # FS-075 Big Red V # FS-076 Tattooed Man R # FS-077 Tattooed Man E # FS-078 Abel Terror V # FS-079 Rabid Bear R # FS-080 Rabid Bear E # FS-081 Bobo V # FS-082 She-Wolf R # FS-083 She-Wolf E # FS-084 Lupina V # FS-085 Elephant Man # FS-086 Tracker # FS-087 Funhouse # FS-088 Fiji Mermaid # FS-089 Snake Charmer # FS-090 Hearteater # FS-091 Johnny Dead # FS-092 Bogeyman # FS-093 Cotswold Giant # FS-094 Templar # FS-095 Yama # FS-096 Ringmaster # FS-097 Carousel Ghost # FS-098 Pierced Zombie # FS-200 Bull # FS-201 Miss Slyther # FS-202 Tunnel Terror # FS-203 Billy Stank # FS-205 Wacko Jacko Lantern # FS-206 The Black Death BUMPED Category:Sets Category:Freakshow